Patent Document 1 describes an example of a known battery module that includes rechargeable batteries, which are arranged side by side.
The battery module of Patent Document 1 includes battery cells and plastic battery holders that are alternately arranged. Plastic end plates are arranged at the opposite ends in the arrangement direction of the battery cells. Battery modules are bound in the arrangement direction of the battery cells by a binding band extending in the arrangement direction of the battery cells. Each battery cell is a rechargeable battery that contains electrodes in the case and is capable of being charged and discharged.